No longer Shy on the streets but still Sexy in the sheets
by dreamR8391
Summary: Rated M for Mature. Amison (Ali Emily) fanfic. Lots of Lesbian sex!


**_Hey guys, this chapter is strictly Emison sex! It starts with Season 5 episode 5 of pretty little liars, the scene where the two girls are in bed and start to make out, then it goes into what i like to think happened following! I hope you enjoy! I will try to get the next chapter out sometime after the next episode!_**

_Emily's POV_

I couldn't stop thinking about what Ali had told me earlier that day, how those kisses were not for practice, they were the real deal. It gave me an unexplainable feeling inside. It made me want to be closer to her, sure mentally, but right now physically too.

"Ali, Are you asleep?" I asked waiting a brief moment before looking at her laying next to me in her bed. She turned to look at me, and drew her body closer to mine. I re-adjusted so that we were both looking into each other's eyes comfortably, then i leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss started soft and gentle, her lips easily molding against my own, but it quickly became a hungry kiss, both of us wanting more.

Alisons' hands began to trace the sides of my body, right down to the bottom of my shirt. The kissing intensified more than it ever had with any of my previous girlfriends. Ali was the first girl I had ever kissed. She was the first person i had truly loved, and now as her hands crawled under my shirt and around my back, I could not be more excited.

Alisons' hands managed to reach my bra, and as she pulled away from our kiss and gave me a devilish look, she unclasped my bra then slowly slid her hands back to the bottom of my shirt. She then pulled the shirt off my torso so that all that was covering my upper body was an unclasped and somewhat falling off bra.

I have been naked in front of people before, and have changed in front of alison a number of times, but suddenly in that moment i felt a bit self conscious. Telling myself to suck it up, I let her take off my bra, and decided to show Alison how amazing it is to have sex with a girl, and I took charge.

I pushed Alison onto her back and swung my body around so that i was kneeling over top of her. She reached up at me to grab my breasts, but i grabbed her hands and pushed them next to her on her bed.

"No, Alison, I'm in charge now." I said as i used my teeth to pull off her pajama pants finding her black laced thong with a bow on it. It was my prize, and the only question running through my mind was how would i use this prize to increase the sexual pleasure.

"You know, you look so hot undressing me." Alison said in a sexy voice that, i noticed, made my pussy more wet. I wanted so badly to get started with fucking her and get to the orgasms, but it had to wait. If i wanted to make this the best fuck she has ever had, it would have to be done properly, including a good introduction.

I reached my hand inside her underwear and traced her pussy slowly. Teasing her for the pleasures she would soon endure. "Please fuck me" she begged repeatedly, but i ignored her pleas.

Using both my hands i slowly pulled off her panties, and after removing her shirt and bra as fast as humanly possible, i set it on her stomach.

Looking up at her with a devilish smile of my own, i bent down and gave a lick that started at her pussy and made a straight line to her stomach where her panties lay. With my teeth i bit her thong and traced the line i made with my saliva, back down to her pusy then back up to her face. Nice… and….slow...

I was now laying atop her with her panties in between my teeth. The thong was the only thing between my lips and hers. She gave me a questioning look, but all i did was kiss her lips with the thong still dangling from my mouth.

We continued to kiss passionately as she reached towards my pants and helped me take them off. I forced my tongue into her mouth, along with her panties. Despite my uncertainty, she seemed to enjoy passing the article of clothing between our mouths.

While maintaining lip contact, I grabbed two pillows from the bed and tore off the pillow cases. "What are you doing?" Alison asked briefly pulling away from the kiss. I kissed her once more then tied her arms, using the pillowcases,I tied her to her bed posts. She looked so sexy with her arms outstretched, and naked.

She leaned as far as she could towards me, in a failed attempt to kiss me some more. I taunted her by being less than a centimeter out of her reach. "Come on, Ali" I told her, "Kiss me you fucking hot bitch" I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled it, making it harder for her to reach that extra centimeter and kiss me.

"If i do that for you, she said devilishly, trying to keep her cool, "What will you do for me?" Her constant trying to get me to fuck her was enough for my pussy to get even more wet. All this anticipation would surely help to give a great orgasim when we were finished.

"Are you asking me to fuck you?" I asked her as she continued to struggle to kiss me. "Ugh-huh" she said as i pulled her hair harder.

"I want you to beg for me, tell me how you have never needed someone to fuck you so badly in your entire existence. How I am the only person who can satisfy your very needs, how I, Emily Fields, am the one person who can love you the way you need to be loved."

Alison replied with three words that made me want to fuck her more then anything repeatedly until I have fucked her asleep, "You're my everything"

That was enough for me. I pecked her lips then crawled down to her soaking wet pussy and licked it nice and slowly. "Oh my god!" Alison screamed as i begun to slowly take care of her needs. "You are so fucking sexy, please, Emily, Ohhhhhh, ohhhh yeahhhhh, p-please don't ever stop!"

While tracing the lips of her pussy with my tongue, i felt over to wear my red laced thong laid on Alison's bed. "I don't believe i gave you permission to talk!" I told Alison in my most sexiest voice, as i shoved my panties in her mouth.

"Do you like the taste of my panties Ali? Does it turn you on? Does it make you want me to keep fucking you?" I asked her.

"Yes, please oh yes, your sexy panties are so good in my mouth, i can taste some of your juices, oh Emily please keep fucking me, I am so turned on right now, like i have never been turned on before, oh god please." Alison struggled with my panties in her mouth, to tell me.

Disappointed in her not listening to me, i smacked her ass saying "I thought i told you not to talk!" In response she shook her head yes and i began to continue licking her delicious pussy.

"See, Ali, lesbian sex, that's where all the fun lies. After tonight, you will never go to a man for sex again." I told her as i abruptly stopped licking her and got off the bed and headed to her dresser to grab her brush.

Ali spat out my panties, "I have a strapon, I use it as a dildo, emily, will you please fuck me with it? Its in my closet under a sweater!" glad she had a strapon we could use, i walked to the closet, and sure enough, it was exactly where she told me. So i picked it up and walked back over to her.

"I guess you won't not talk, huh" i told her swinging the pink strapon around in my hand, "Well i think i know a way to make you shut up, you can suck my cock!" I told her. "And if you suck my cock i will finally give you all the pleasure you deserve, you bitch"

Alison didn't say anything this time, she just opened her mouth, ready for my cock to enter her mouth. I slowly began to fuck her mouth with it. Suddenly, and abruptly she deep throated it. She looked so fuckin hot as she began to choke on my cock.

I untied her from her bedpost then crawled back so my cock was at her opening. I went right in right away and fucked her wet pussy as fast as my body would let me.

"Oh, fuck Emily, you look so hot wearing my c-cock, and fucking me, oh ohh!" Alison screamed as she finally came.

Quickly she recovered from her orgasm and, copying how i took control in the beginning, she pushed me onto my back, and removed my cock with her mouth (and hands where needed). This time, however she decided to sit so both of our pussies were touching each others.

I had never grinded someone before, pussy to pussy. It felt good. She did a wonderful job, sitting on top of me. She pulled my vagina's lips aside so she could see my clit, and opened her lips aswell, so she could rub our clits together,

"Ohhhh, oh god, Ali! I never wanna fuck anyone but you again!" I told her. She was truly amazing. "I dont think i told you you could talk!" She said mockingly.

After a few minutes we both collapsed from the intensity of our orgasms. They were the best orgasms of our life. After the orgasm was over, ali weakly reached for the blanket, and covered the two of our naked bodies with it. "Maybe you're no longer shy on the streets, but what i said about you being sexy in the sheets, damn, i had no idea!" Ai exclaimed as we cuddled and kissed each other until we fell asleep.


End file.
